It's Better Too Late Than Never
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Lily Evans was sure that she disliked James but now that James was seeing someone else, her heart felt crushed. Has Lily been in love with James ever since. A One-Shot Fic. JL


**Author's Note: This is my first Lily and James story and also my first one-shot story so I hope you'll go easy on me and please don't forget to review so I know what you think about it. It's also more on POV.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter only the story.**

**Summary: Lily Evans was sure that she disliked James but now that James was seeing someone else, her heart felt crushed. Has Lily been in love with James ever since? **

After I said no to you, you became very distant to me, you didn't talk or even looked at me and then after a month you came and talked to me but you're not alone, you were accompanied by a girl named Sarah and you introduced her to me as your girlfriend. I was shocked at first for I didn't know how to react but I managed to smile and left without looking back. The next thing I remember was I'm back in my room and crying. I asked myself why I'm crying but I don't know what answer I could come up with. My heart was pointing into one reason but I wont acknowledge it. But as time passed by and I always felt like crying whenever I see you with Sarah, I finally realized and ready to admit that I'm in love with you ever since and I was too blind to see it.  
Lily's POV

I always tell myself I love Sarah but I can't get Lily out of my system and I have made a vow to let her go but I feel bad about the things happening and especially the things I've done. First I stayed away from Lily to forget my feelings for her but I can't help it so I courted Sarah and told her I loved her but the reason I courted her is not because of love but instead I courted her so I can come close to Lily as a friend and now I'm going to ask Sarah to marry me to become Mrs. James Potter but why am I sad? I mean, I'm doing this for Lily because I know that she doesn't like me and in order to keep myself away from her so we can be friends is if I'm a married man and that is what I'm going to do.  
James's POV

You told us that your going to marry Sarah and that everything you needed for the wedding are already complete, the only thing you needed is a best man and maid of honor, you ask Sirius to be your best man which he accepted great fully and for your maid of honor, you asked me, but I turned you down but it's not because of you, it's all because I love you that it hurts me to see you in your tux waiting for you bride to be who is wearing a white silk gown, walking in the aisle towards you. But I really wish you a happy life with Sarah.  
Lily's POV

Who am I kidding I can't go through with this wedding, I just can't. If my dad finds out that I'm going to marry someone I don't love, he'll curse me to death. And now I realized that Remus was right, that if you love someone, you'd never let her go nor give up. But what I did, I let her slip away. I only hope I'm not too late.  
James's POV

I'm waiting for my airplane to New York to board. I'm leaving London to forget everything about London, my life, my friends and James, the person I loved the most. I left a letter to Sirius and Lupin hoping they'll understand me.  
Lily's POV

Thanks Sirius, Remus for telling me where Lily is, at least I know now where to find her. I asked an airport attendant if the plane to New York had started to board? She said I was too late for it already had left 10 minutes ago. I felt my heart torn into pieces but I won't give up! I'll find her.  
James's POV

I can't believe myself that I planned to leave everyone behind. I'm not really like that. I'm a very strong person and besides, Remus is right. If you love someone, you got to let them know and you should fight for it.

Am I too late? The church is empty. There's no guest to be seen, no Sirius, no Remus, no groom, no bride, even the priest is not here.

Damn! I'm so stupid and now I need to face the consequences of my stupidity.  
Lily's POV

I felt devastated but instead of going home I decided to go back to the church to be alone for as while before I get ready to go to New York and find Lily.

As I enter the church I saw a woman in a white dress crying at the corner. I wanted to ignore her but my feet had a mind of its own for I find myself standing right next to her and I was shocked to see who she was.  
James's POV

"Lily, I thought you left." James said making Lily look up at him

Lily didn't answered but instead hug him tight before saying "James, I'm so sorry for the things I did but I must tell you that I love you and that I realized it when..."

Lily hadn't had a chance to finish for James covered her lips with his. The kiss started slowly, passionately and teasingly but it became deep, wanting and harder. Lily's arms are wrap around James's neck for support while James's arms are wrap around her waist.

"So when did you realized again that you love me?" James asked after the kiss and after each has taken a breath

Lily smiled and kiss James again and said in between kisses "I realized it a few days after you introduced Sarah to me."

"I see!" James said also in between kisses "Tell me, my-soon-to-be Mrs. James Potter are you ready to make some Babies?" James added after pulling out of the kiss

"Of course, my-soon-to-be husband." Lily said and kissed James again "I love you James, More than anything else in the world." Lily added after the kiss

"I love you too Lily, more than anything in this world." James said and once again kissed each other.

**_The End_**

**Well there you have it I hope you like it at much I like writing it and please don't forget to send your reviews.**


End file.
